fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phaios Noctua
Phaios Noctua (ペーオス ノクツア Noctua Phaios) is one of the main antagonists of Vestige of Legends, the reincarnation of the first Asūra, and the father of Atrax Noctua. He is a Dark Unorthodox Mage, and leader of the Tripedal, the most powerful and dangerous group of Dark Unorthodox Mages to ever have existed, whose goal is to bring an end to a magic world ruled by the Magic Council, and build one where it is ruled by a god, Phaios, himself. Appearance Phaios is a tall, light skinned man with a lean build. Like his son, he has unusually bright red eyes and multi-colored hair, being a silvery white with blood red along the ends of his ties. Phaios's attire consists of a long dark gray captain's coat, with an even darker, small mantle; both of which hold red designs and silver rims. The mantle contains two pins, each of which holds a long piece of cloth that flows down below Phaios's waist. Underneath, Phaios wears black pants, and armored boots. He wears black gloves with silver rims. He carries with him a large, blood red scythe with an unusual design - the top of the handle is in an intertwined pattern, the blade holds several sharp protrusions off the top end, and opposite the bladed side, the handle holds a decorative wing. Despite his old age, Phaios maintains the appearance of a middle aged man, due to the fact that he is an Asura and thus has an extended lifetime. Personality Phaios's personality is calm and serious. He often tends to be arrogant in battle, belittling his opponent(s) and their abilities with derogitory words, while claiming his to be far superior. His vainglory tends to enrage his opponents, especially when he toys with them, as he often does. There are rare occasions where he does praise his enemy's power. When fighting Atrax for the first time, Phaios first spoke of him disparagingly, until he recognized Atrax's potential to grow to a level where he could be a "threat." Despite this, Phaios still held pride in his own power, and confidence in his plans. Phaios is extremely manipulative. His aliases of "the Omen" and "the Harbringer" come from over 100 years of suspense he created by gathering several Unorthodox Mages and making it appear as though he were planning a large scale rebellion (These suspicions are eventually revealed true). He promises "a peaceful world," and "a world of justice" to his underlings, and in turn, they remain faithful to him and believe him to be a god. Phaios apparently wanted to try the same tactic on Atrax, which is why he forced Atrax into learning the Chaos Arts. In reality, however, Phaios sees his followers as expendable. Before Atrax, he had apparently tested the ability to learn Chaos Arts on 34 other children of Atrax's generation, all of whom fell to the madness of total isolation and died. When one of Phaios's followers are killed in combat, he claims that it was for the "benefit of god." As well, he doesn't hesitate to kill any of his subjects who so much as have doubts in the Tripedal's and Phaios's ability to change to world. History (To be updated in accordance to Vestige of Legends storyline updates) Synopsis Main Article: Vestige of Legends Introduction: Rebirth Coming of Tripedal Arc Magic and Abilities ''Master Magician -'' Phaios holds enormous magical power and over 300 years of experience as a Mage. He holds a vast knowledge of magic and methods of acquiring it. Most of Phaios's underlings actually learned their forms of magic from Phaios's methods. He is also able to use other methods to make normal magic more powerful than usual. Immense Durability - Phaios is not just magically powerful, but physically powerful as well, being capable of withstanding attacks, spells, and explosions of a certain degree without leaving a scratch on his body. Enhanced Strength - Phaios is incredibly strong. When first revealed fighting rival Unorthodox mages, he was able to take out an entire wave of mages by throwing a single unconscious mage towards them. Immense Magical Power - With over 300 years of training, Phaios has reached a point where his magical power is enormous. His initial appearance brought a platoon of over 30 mages down to their knees before he even started fighting. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatent - Phaios is physically capable. When first revealed in battle, Phaios was able to take down an entire platoon of mages with hand-to-hand combat skills alone. Arc of Pandemonium Arc of Pandemonium: Phaios's affinity magic. Arc of Pandemonium is representative of the "spiritual essence of the universe." This form of magic allows Phaios to conjure artificial souls out of thin air, each with a different power, as well as move souls from one host to another, which aids him in keeping his subordinates alive by sacrificing another living being. Spells *'Sol Invictus' (無敵の太陽 Muteki no Taiyou) - Phaios fuses together a large quantity of burning souls to form a colossal single sphere of flames. He then hurls it at his opponent, triggering an explosion which is followed by a furocious infernal typhoon. *'Magna Mater' (山の母 Yama no Haha) - Phaios conjures a large quantity of dense souls to create a powerful gravitation pull, attracting large amounts of earth and rock to it. The attack attempts to pull an opponent towards it, and then crush the opponent with the heavy masses of earth. *'Isis' (大自然 Daishizen) - Phaios summons a large number of pure spirits, which rain down upon an enemy and explode, causing extensive damage and destruction. *'Orcus' (下層の鬼 Orkusu) - Phaios slams his palm on the ground. After he does so, dark souls fly out from the ground, creating a black explosion, which leaves behind a giant chasm. *'Dis Pater' (目に見えない Me ni mai nai) - Phaios brings forth a number of dark spirits. He then sends several black blasts towards his foe. *'Herculian Might' (力の栄光 Chikara no Eikou) - Phaios pulls in a number of his own artificial spirits in order to drastically increase his offensive and defensive capabilities by empowering his body. *'Vesta' (炉の女神 Besuta) - Phaios summons a single sacred fire spirit. The light waves released by the flames of the spirit are enough to sublimate any foe who the waves make contact with, even if the flame never touches them. *'Mars' (傷つく Kizutsuku) - Phaios conjures a large number of pure spirits, and then kills them. The dead spirits create a reaction in the space they died in, triggering a massive explosion. Within the explosion, a model black hole is formed which causes the expanding energy to implode into itself, in order to pull in foes who were not decimated by the initial explosion. *'Minerva' (知恵 Meneruva) - Phaios conjures up a large number of spirits to form a barrier around himself. He can then throw back an attack that is equivalent to the amount of power that hits the barrier. *'Quirinus' (やり Yari) - Phaios brings forth several pure spirits which shape themselves as giant spears that fly towards the foe. *'Juno' (戦争の女神 Juno) - Phaios rushes at his opponent. He then drives his fist which is imbued with the power of several pure spirits into the foe, to cause an immense amount of damage. *'Moros' (運命 Unmei) - Phaios releases a giant black wave. Any living thing caught within it has its soul pulled out of them, and thus they die. The extracted souls can then be used as Phaios sees fit. *'Geras' (年齢 Nenrei) - Phaios releases a giant violet wave. The living creatures that are caught in this spell have their souls suddenly age to the point of death. *'Soul Control' (Unnamed) - Phaios is able to take a free soul and implant it into a non-living thing in order to bring it to life. This includes both inanimate objects as well as dead bodies. Those things that are brought to life are under the full control of Phaios. Scythe Magic Scythe Magic: Phaios uses his immense magic power to forge spells with his scythe, Kuroichi, in order to increase the power of his attacks with his scythe. Spells *'Blood Reap' (血は収獲 Chi ha Osamu) - Phaios empowers his scythe by placing a drop of his own blood on it and mixing it with his magic power. The scythe then becomes unaffected by any magic that can't affect living things. When the scythe cuts a foe in this state, it causes all the blood in the victim to dry up, thus killing them. *'Infernal Reap' (非道収獲 Hidou Osamu) - Phaios empowers his scythe with his magic energy in order to shroud it in flames. *'Frigid Reap' (厳寒収獲 Genken Osamu) - Phaios empowers his scythe with his magic energy in order to cause anything it slashes to freeze solid. *'Shadow Reap' (影は収獲 Kage ha Osamu) - Phaios empowers his scythe with his magic energy so that when he slashes, a large shadow of the strike's path becomes physical in the air in order to extend the reach of his attacks. *'Static Reap' (空電は収獲 Kuuden ha Osamu) - Phaios empowers his scythe with his magic energy in order to shroud it in lightning. When the blade reaches a target, the target's nervous system is electrocuted, and the victim is paralyzed. Black Blood Magic Black Blood Magic: Phaios's second Lost Magic. This magic allows Phaios to use his own blood as a weapon against his opponent, or manipulate the flow of blood in his opponent with certain spells. As well, he can create seals with blood in order to create a variety of effects in battle. *'Solid Blood' (固体血 Kotai Chi) - Phaios releases a drop of blood. He then manipulates the quantity of the blood, being able to change it from a drop into a wave in a second. When in larger quantities, he then solidifies the blood to construct objects to attack his opponent or defend from attacks (i.e. swords, spears, large blocks, etc.). *'Noxious Blood' (有害な血 Yuugai na Chi) - Phaios releases a drop of blood and increases its quantity. He then changes the blood into a gas which fills the air. Those who breathe the blood are killed, while Phaios is unaffected due to the gas being made from his own blood. *'Blood Rune: Pain Pass '(血の原稿の苦痛のパス Chi genkou no kuutsu pasu) - When Phaios acquires some of his opponent's blood, he writes a rune on the palm of his hand with their blood, in order to pass on all the pain he feels to his foe. *'Blood Stop' (血停止 Chi Teishi) - When Phaios touches his opponent, blood ceases to flow in the victim's body and they die. Holy Demiurge Slayer Holy Demiurge Slayer: 'This magic was only available to Phaios after absorbing the Silver Dragon of the Cosmos. Using this magic, Phaios was able to devour light waves, travel at faster speeds, shroud his body in light, and release blasts of light. Attacks of a Demiurge Slayer are on an unholy plane where they ignore immunities and resistance. *'Holy Demiurge's Bawl (神聖な創作どなる Seizo no Donaru) - Phaios breathes a widespread blast of light to decimate any foe that is caught up in it. *'Holy Demiurge's Nova' (神聖な創作者新星 Seizo no Shinsei) - Phaios releases a large sphere of light which creates a massive explosion. *'Holy Demiurge's Halo' (神聖な創作者ハロー Seizo no Enko) - Phaios releases a small sphere of black light. It then releases several brilliant rays of light which would immediately disintegrate a foe that makes contact with one of them. Trivia *Phaios is currently the main antagonist of Vestige of Legends *Phaios is weak against Darkness Magic *Phaios is strong against Light Magic Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Unorthodox Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Unorthodox Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Vestige of Legends Category:Lost Magic User